


Trekception

by OldSchoolTrekkie



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Inception-ish, International Fanworks Day 2015, Not a Crossover, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldSchoolTrekkie/pseuds/OldSchoolTrekkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written on and for International Fanworks Day 2015. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trekception

Captain Kirk was looking to be distracted from their recent loss at the time portal. Gene would be missed.

Some officers were fixated on the main rec vidscreen: a parody of himself conversing with an exaggerated version of Spock, on a simplified mockup of their bridge. Sulu spoke up.

“Captain, this is in the archives from 20th century Earth. It wasn’t there last week. Those two are named Kirk and Spock. And the stories – they’re our missions, sir.”

The vid came to a close, and the credits rolled. Jim grinned.

“Well, now. I believe we have located Lieutenant Roddenberry.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a few years, but until International Fanworks Day 2015, I'd never thought about doing it as just a drabble -- hope it wasn't too vague to understand.


End file.
